As the capabilities of various computing devices increase, and as people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, the expectations of users of these devices continues to increase accordingly. As an example, an increasing number of applications are attempting to meet these expectations by providing a virtual reality, enhanced reality, or three-dimensional experience. While some devices utilize three-dimensional displays that require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses, these can be expensive and complex, and can provide varying levels of user satisfaction. A large number of devices still utilize conventional two-dimensional displays or provide content that is substantially created in two dimensions. While certain shading or rendering can be utilized to give the impression of three-dimensional content, the content will typically not act like a true three-dimensional object or scene, as changes in position, orientation, or lighting will generally not be updated realistically in the display. Thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded.